RWS fanfiction
by TON18618
Summary: Its about Lydia kidnapping Elora and raping her what else lol


It was late in the night and the moon was high in the sky, bleaching the ground below with its pale, silver light. Elora, a young woman in her twenties with long, wavy brown hair and a set of matching brown eyes was driving in her 23 year old car to her mother's deathbed. Her mother was diagnosed with a rare life threatening disease which had no cure or treatment. The disease got worse and now Elora's mother is on her last legs. After hearing that her mother was dying Elora got into her car and rushed home, driving as quickly as the old car would allow. After a good 45 minutes of driving the car suddenly broke down and the old car was finally put to rest. When the car broke down Elora screamed and began to cry, **how would she get to her mother now?**

"You fucking useless piece of scrap metal!" Elora screamed as she kicked the car in rage. With the car now broken down Elora was out of options. Her phone died so she couldn't phone an Uber and there were no Taxis around at this time of night. Elora had no other option but to walk to her destination and she knew that by the time she arrived there she wouldn't have much time with her mother before she died. Elora then decided to walk to her destination and began to walk with her hands in her sweater's pockets.

Elora spent about 20 minutes walking to her destination without a single moment of rest. Eventually her tiredness overwhelmed her and she decided that she would sit down for a few moments to get some rest. Elora found herself beside the parking lot of a small store and saw a bench in front of the store. She released a sigh of relief and walked over to the bench and sat down. Elora then began to think about her mother and all of the times she spent with her, this caused tears to well up in her eyes and she began to cry. Elora sat on the bench crying for a few moments before she finally decided to get up and continue walking. Before she could get up she heard what sounded like a car and she quickly ran over to the road and saw the light from a car in the distant. Elora now had two options, she could continue to walk to her destination which will take a very long time or she could take the risk of riding with a complete stranger which would get her to her destination sooner. Elora's desperation got in the way of her judgment and she stood at the side of the road, extended her arm with a thumbs up until the person driving the car pulled over.

Elora watched as a red sports car stopped beside her and she slowly approached. The driver rolled down the car window and turned on the lights inside the car. The driver was a woman in her thirties with blonde hair. She wore a sheer white top which exposed her cleavage and a tight black skirt. "Mmm, look at you," the stranger said as Elora peered inside the car. "Get in and let me ride- I mean give you a ride." The stranger then chuckled slightly after they corrected their mistake and after hearing this Elora got a bit suspicious but decided to ignore it. Elora then opened the car door and got inside, sat down, and closed the door behind her. The driver then rolled up the car window, turned off the light and proceeded to drive.

The two women sat in silence for a few minutes before the driver decided to engage in conversation with Elora to make the ride less awkward. "So... where are you off to?" She asked Elora. "I'm heading home to see my mother before she dies. She has this rare disease and its slowly killing her. My dad called me earlier and told me that she was dying." After saying this tears started to well up in Elora's eyes again but she forced herself not to cry, she didn't want to cry in front of a stranger. "I'm so sorry to hear that," the stranger said, expressing her sympathy. The stranger, whose name was Lydia side glanced at Elora to observe her beauty. Lydia was a Nymphomaniac, meaning that she was addicted to sex. She was Bisexual and was attracted to both men and women. Realizing that she had the perfect opportunity to engage in sexual intercourse with someone Lydia smiled and began to plan a way to take Elora to her house to rape her. "Oh, where are my manners?" Lydia said, "I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Lydia and you are?"

"Elora"

"That's a nice name for such a beautiful woman such as yourself." Elora blushed at the compliment she received, "Thank you." She said. The pair of women engaged in light-hearted conversation for a while before things began to take a dark turn. Lydia came up with her plan to take Elora to her house to rape her and decided to wait for the right moment to carry it out. She continued to speak to Elora like any normal person would before she pulled over at the side of the road. "Why did we stop?" Elora asked, puzzled. "You'll see." Lydia said, she then picked up a rag and forcefully grabbed Elora's shoulder. She pulled her in closer to her and put the rag over her mouth and nose, cutting off her oxygen supply which eventually caused Elora to loose consciousness. Lydia then looked at Elora's unconscious form and began to play with her hair with a seductive smirk on her face. She then planted a kiss on Elora's lips and proceeded to drive toward her home. Lydia's urges to play with Elora were so strong and irresistible that she wanted to pull over to the side of the road and play with her unconscious form but she controlled her urges and sped home. It didn't take long before Lydia arrived home since her car was capable of speeds up to 225 mph. When she arrived she pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. She walked around to the other side of the car and took Elora out of her seat where she lied unconscious. Lydia carried Elora towards her house, opened the front door and stepped inside. She closed the door behind of her and walked towards her bedroom when she placed Elora on her bed. Lydia then walked over towards her closet and took out a pair of handcuffs and proceeded to handcuff Elora to the bed.

Elora, slowly opened her eyes and saw someone looming over her. It was Lydia, the person who offered her a ride to her destination. "Where am I?" Elora asked Lydia, she then realized that she was handcuffed to Lydia's bed and tried to free herself to no avail. Elora then realized that she had no clothes on besides some purple panties. She was topless and so was Lydia. "Where are my clothes?" Elora asked Lydia, beginning to become irritated. Lydia did not answer Elora's question and instead straddled her. She then leaned in and began to kiss Elora against her will. Elora turned her head and tried to avoid Lydia's kisses but she forcefully grabbed Elora's head and turned it back to her direction. Lydia then continued to kiss Elora, eventually inserting her tongue into her mouth.

Lydia then tied Elora up and began to sexually torture her with whips and shocking devices (whatever you call those) while she recorded the whole thing for the viewers of her own Deep Web Red Room. When Lydia was finished with Elora she called Adam and he came to her house in a pedo van. Adam came inside with Quintel who was wearing a mask and the pair of men took Elora to their pedo van, making Elora the next victim of Adam's "games."


End file.
